Talk:Sound Files
"Media:Circus.ogg Music that Freddy Fazbear emits" When does he emit it and why? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 14:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) He plays it two times. #In the Kitchen, to show that he's very close to you (due to lack of camera feed in the kitchen) #When you run out of power, as a final chance to survive the night. If he stops singing, then you're done. #There is a third time, on the start of the The 4th Night . On the phone, the guy talking to you get's killed on the line, but not before hearing Freddy singing. ::::::::::::::::::::::: KwoonTheNope (talk) 14:55, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- :I didn't mean I meant When I played through the game I could hear it in the Office, according to the description on this page Freddy emits it. But when and why? Don Pinstripelli (talk) 17:05, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Also the honk sound seems to have gone. Don Pinstripelli (talk) 17:23, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Thank you to whoever put the warnings for the louder sound files. Very jarring to click through them looking for the one you want to suddenly be...well, jump-scared :P Doug Rattman (talk) 19:41, March 17, 2015 (UTC) New Audio Trivia Trivia Fact needs to be added: Each animatronic in FNAF4 has exactly 8 movement/laughing sounds each, Bonnie and Chica sharing the same 8 sounds and the rest have unique 8 sounds. ComputerDJAndybot (talk) 01:33, August 19, 2015 (UTC) FNAF 4 sounds Can someone please edit in the sounds from Five Nights at Freddy's 4? It's kinda ridiculous without 'em easily accessible here. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 19:04, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Bonnie & Chica groaning sounds Anyone notice that the groaning sounds done by Bonnie and Chica are missing from the FNaF 1 tab? Deathblade 100 (talk) 02:45, November 8, 2015 (UTC) FNAF 2 Winning the Game We should mention that the song that plays at the end of FNAF 2 is known as ''Lullaby Waltz. ''If someone could go to http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Sound_Files and Go to the FNAF 2 section, and find the sucess page, that would be great. Also, the full song does not play. SMGFAN13 (talk) 23:25, May 24, 2016 (UTC) FNAF Sister Location Audio I would like to assume this is still being worked on, but the Sister Location Audio Tab is not shown. I kinda don't know why it's taking this long; all the various audio bits can just be ripped from the character pages. But I assume it's still being worked on becuase of how much voice acting is done in SL.TheGoldenNightmare2413 (talk) 22:52, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Sister Location, Pizzeria Sim and UCN tabs? So, Sister Location, Pizzeria Simulator and UCN will get tabs for their sound files or what? Draggon753 (talk) 19:16, April 2, 2019 (UTC) Wrong files In the Fnaf1 tab, Foxy's subcategory features the sound of running footsteps, but said sound are the running footsteps for FREDDY. Fix that, or at least unlock the page. --Draggon753 (talk) 11:44, April 5, 2019 (UTC) I've fixed it. Santademon (talk) 12:09, April 5, 2019 (UTC)